The Truth
by Oohsehoonie
Summary: Diantara banyak cerita, orang-orang mempercayai adanya kawanan penyihir yang bersembunyi di hutan Hallerbos, namun tanpa banyak disadari, bukan hanya sekedar penyihirlah yang menempati hutan tersebut./ Jaehyun x Taeyong / NCT / JaeYong / Yuta X Winwin/


**Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!** **BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD!**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Other Cast**

 **NCT member**

 **And Other Idol**

 **Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

 **Jika ada kesamaan unsur, alur,tema,konflik maupun kalimat itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan apabila terjadinya typo berlebihan itu adalah unsur kekeliruan -.-**

 **Rated : T**

 **Hope you like this story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

 **"** **The Truth"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Prolog**

Ditengah keramaian penduduk sebanyak 239 ribu jiwa, siapa sangka sebuah hutan yang terletak di batas Flanders dan Wallonia menyimpan banyak misteri. Diantara banyak cerita, orang-orang mempercayai adanya kawanan penyihir yang bersembunyi di hutan Hallerbos, namun tanpa banyak disadari, bukan hanya sekedar penyihirlah yang menempati hutan tersebut.

.

.

.

Jaehyun memandang perkemahan yang akan dipimpinnya entah berapa puluh tahun kedepan. Ya. Dia diangkat sebagi pemimpin di Perkemahan Hallerbos tepat dua hari yang lalu, tempat ini sudah menjadi taman bermainnya sejak kecil. Dia diangkat bukan tanpa alasan, sebelum dirinya dijadikan pemimpin seperti sekarang, ada Jung Yunho, pamannya yang merupakan seorang penyihir dulunya memimpin perkemahan ini. Namun, karena Yunho terlibat dalam misi khusus dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya mungkin tidak akan kembali, dia memutuskan memilih Jaehyun sebagai penggantinya dan disetujui begitu saja oleh seluruh isi perkemahan.

Jaehyun sendiri bukannya meragukan dirinya, dia tau betul memang sejak kecil banyak yang menginginkannya menjadi pemimpin seperti sekarang, dirinya bukannya tidak mau, senang malahan. Hanya saja, lelaki itu sedikit khawatir karena semenjak pengangkatan dirinya sebagai pemimpin, Yunho mendadak menghilang begitu saja entah kemana. Ini sudah lewat dua hari, Jaehyun hanya takut pamannya yang sudah merawatnya sejak kecil itu sedang dalam bahaya.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan paman Yunho hyung. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana tangguhnya dia"

Jaehyun menoleh mendapati Mark, seorang pekemah lain muncul di sampingnya. Mark tampak lebih dewasa sekarang. Jaehyun tersenyum mengingat kemarin malam merupakan perubahan pertama Mark. Sebagai manusia serigala, atau yang biasa disebut dengan Werewolf.

Perkemahan ini memang dihuni oleh beberapa makhluk, selain Penyihir dan Werewolf, masih ada para Vampire dengan berbagai kekuatannya, ada juga Dryad yang merupakan peri hutan yang pandai memanah, ada juga para Lard, yang merupakan makhluk dengan keahlian menunggangi kuda serta memainkan pedang, jangan lupakan para Siren yang menghuni sungai di hutan itu. Belum lagi binatang-binatang yang menurut beberapa manusia hanya sekedar mitos.

Jaehyun sendiri merupakan seorang Werewolf sama seperti Mark

"Hyung, sudah waktunya kita berpatroli malam"

Jaehyun mengangguk bersama Mark, kemudian berlari kecil sebelum melepas bajunya dan berubah menjadi serigala dalam sekejap. Serigala berbulu seputih salju itu pun melolong, menyampaikan pada kawananannya yang lain agar segera berkumpul dan memulai patroli malam itu.

Belum ada semenit, Chanyeol dan Minho dalam wujud serigala mereka telah muncul bergabung dengan Jaehyun dan Mark, begitu pula Suho,Taeil, Johnny dan Doyoung yang merupakan vampire.

 _'_ _Aku bahkan belum sempat tidur Jae'_ Ini adalah ucapan Chanyeol dalam wujud serigala

"Kau bisa tidur setelah berjaga Chan, kau tau sendiri perkemahan ini sedang terancam" Jangan lupakan kemampuan vampire yang bisa membaca pikiran, sehingga Suho dengan mudahnya mengetahui pikiran Chanyeol

 _'_ _Itu hanya sebuah ramalan dari Luhan yang tiba-tiba kerasukan'_ ucap Chanyeol, dia benar-benar tidak rela waktu tidurnya selalu dikorbankan sejak ramalan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Luhan dua minggu yang lalu

 _'_ _Diamlah hyung. Kau dan Johnny hyung bisa menjaga di pintu masuk perkemahan, sedangkan Taeil hyung serta Minho hyung bisa menjaga perbatasan di belakang perkemahan, Sedangkan aku dan lainnya akan berkeliling hutan. Mark kau harus selalu bersamaku'_ Jaehyun terlihat tidak peduli dengan ucapan Chanyeol dan segera membagikan perintah. Dia belum berani menyuruh Mark berkeliling sendirian karena bagaimana pun, anak itu baru menjalani perubahan pertamanya kemarin.

.

.

.

Entah perasaan Mark saja atau memang malam ini akan terjadi sesuatu. Entah baik atau buruk, dirinya juga belum bisa memastikannya. Yang jelas, dia tau bahwa Jaehyun yang sedang berjalan di depannya merasakannya juga. Sedari tadi hyungnya itu seperti sedang mencari sesuatu yang mengganggunya, terbukti dari keberadaan mereka sekarang yang sudah sangat dekat dengan pemukiman manusia, mereka sedang berada di pinggir hutan. Padahal seharusnya mereka hanya berpatroli di sekitar perkemahan saja.

 _'_ _Hyung, bukankah kita sudah terlalu jauh dari yang lainnya?'_

 _'_ _Maaf Mark, kau benar. Sebaiknya kita kembali saja'_

Tepat saat Jaehyun mengatakan itu, Mark bisa merasakan angin bertiup kencang di sekitar mereka, membuat bunga bluebell yang memang selalu tumbuh liar di hutan itu berterbangan. Mark panik, jelas ini bukan angin biasa yang disebabkan oleh alam. Jelas-jelas ada orang yang berteleportasi di dekat mereka.

 _'_ _Jangan panik'_ Mark bisa mendengar suara Jaehyun di kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk tidak panik seperti kata Jaehyun hyungnya.

Saat angin itu telah pergi, Mark bisa melihat berdiri di hadapannya Jung Yunho. Pemimpin perkemahan mereka sebelum Jaehyun.

"Kalian sudah bekerja dengan baik malam ini, ayo kembali ke perkemahan"

Mereka mengikuti Yunho yang berjalan dengan cepat, seperti melayang karena bantuan sihirnya. Mark bisa melihat _degerli_ milik Yunho bersinar dalam kegelapan hutan. Degerli milik Yunho dibuat menjadi mata dari sebuah cincin yang di pakainya.

 _Degerli_ merupakan alat bagi para penyihir untuk merealisasikan sihir mereka, berupa batu dalam jenis apapun. Tergantung takdir si penyihir dengan batu yang mana. Menurut Mark, batu yang berada di cincin Yunho sekarang adalah batu obsidian hitam pekat dengan titik kemerahan di tengahnya. Entah dimana ia menemukannya yang jelas batu itu terlihat cocok dengan kepribadian Yunho yang terkesan cuek namun sebenarnya ia merupakan orang yang baik.

Mark teringat sahabatnya yang juga penyihir, Haechan. Anak itu sampai saat ini belum juga menemukan dagerli yang cocok untuknya. Biasanya batu itu ada disekitar tempat tinggal atau tempat lahir sang penyihir, Haechan dilahirkan dan tinggal di perkemahan sejak kecil dan belum juga menemukan batu itu. Mark bersyukur dia terlahir sebagai werewolf yang harus melewati perubahan pertamanya sendirian bukan penyihir yang harus mencari dimana letak batu yang menjadi takdirnya. Yah, walaupun Mark akui perubahan pertamanya sangat menyakitkan seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu perkemahan saat Yunho menyuruh dirinya dan Mark berubah ke wujud manusia mereka. Jaehyun melolong lagi, menyuruh teman-temannya berkumpul di depan perkemahan sebelum dia dan Mark berubah ke wujud manusia mereka.

"Paman akhirnya pulang juga" ucap Jaehyun lega, dia sempat khawatir tadi yang muncul adalah musuh yang mengancam perkemahan mereka

Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaehyun "Sebentar lagi akan ada yang datang, bersiaplah menyambut mereka"

Jaehyun menoleh saat merasakan ada yang datang menuju perkemahan mereka. Vampire. Ia sangat hafal aroma mawar yang menguar dari tubuh vampire. Hanya saja aroma ini lebih menyengat daripada milik para vampire yang biasa ia temui di perkemahan. Vampire itu mendekat sambil menggendong seseorang di punggungnya.

"Bawa Taeyong masuk, biarkan dia beristirahat di dalam pondok kesehatan. Suho kau bisa mengantar Yuta kesana kan?"

Suho dengan sigap langsung memberi tanda pada Yuta untuk mengikutinya.

"Paman, sepertinya Jeno sedikit terlambat. Kalau dia datang tolong beritahu padaku" Yuta. Si vampire yang daritadi diperhatikan Jaehyun tersenyum pada pamannya dan mengikuti Suho.

Taeyong. Jaehyun penasaran dengan orang yang di gendong Yuta. Dia itu apa sebenarnya? Jelas bukan vampire, karena tidak ada aroma mawar yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Jaehyun sempat berpikir dia seorang Dryad karena adanya aroma _petrichor_ yang menguar dari tubuhnya namun pemikirannya ternyata salah karena saat Jaehyun melihat telinga pemuda itu tidaklah runcing seperti milik Dryad pada umumnya.

Namun Jaehyun tidak bisa berlama-lama memikirkan Taeyong saat pamannya menyuruh mereka semua bersiap karena kedatangan tamu tak diundang ke perkemahan mereka.

Jaehyun bisa melihat Mark siap berubah menjadi serigala dan bersiap untuk menyerang

"Kau tetap di belakang Mark" titah Jaehyun sebelum berubah kembali menjadi serigala dan dituruti Mark dengan terpaksa.

"Habisi semuanya kecuali Jeno, vampire yang masih muda dan berambut hitam" perintah Yunho

Jaehyun bisa melihat Jeno sedang dikejar oleh dua vampire dan seekor werewolf, anak itu pasti sudah melewati banyak hal sebelum sampai ke sini. Jaehyun memutuskan untuk menyerang werewolf saja. Dia sedang tidak ingin terkena cakaran para penghisap darah itu. Lagipula sekarang keduanya telah di kepung oleh teman-temannya.

Jaehyun memutuskan untuk menyerang tepat di leher werewolf tersebut, namun dengan cepat dapat dihindari oleh musuhnya.

Jaehyun menerkam pinggangnya. Lalu mengigit bahu lawannya. Werewolf itu melengking kesakitan dan mungkin juga karena terkejut. Dia sama sekali tak menduga kalau Jaehyun akan menyerangnya kembali di lehernya. Jaehyun mengigit lagi dan tidak memberikannya ampun sampai ia merasakan lawannya itu sudah tidak bergerak lagi.

"Hyung kau hebat" Mark memberikan dua jempolnya untuk Jaehyun saat pemuda itu sudah berubah menjadi manusia lagi. Dia pun hanya tersenyum kecil untuk membalasnya

Jaehyun bisa melihat Yunho sedang merapal mantra untuk menyembunyikan perkemahan mereka dari makhluk-makhluk lain yang mungkin akan datang mengganggu.

"Uh, terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku em-" Jaehyun melirik pemuda di depannya. Dia Jeno. Orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu kedatangannya.

"Namaku Jaehyun" ujar Jaehyun melihat Jeno sepertinya kebingungan saat ingin berterima kasih padanya. Dia memang sedang menutup pikirannya sehingga Jeno tidak bisa membaca siapa namanya. "Kau pasti sangat kesusahan selama perjalanan kesini bukan?"

Jeno mengangguk "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Yang penting Taeyong hyung selamat sampai kesini" Anak itu mengeluarkan senyum yang membuat matanya menjadi tidak kelihatan.

"Oh benar. Yuta menyuruhmu menemuinya kalau sudah sampai. Mark antar Jeno ke tempat Taeyong dan Yuta"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Jaehyun hyung" Ujar Jeno sebelum berlari mengikuti Mark

.

.

.

Taeyong terbangun saat merasakan sinar matahari mengenai wajahnya. Dirinya melihat Yuta sedang berdiri di samping jendela yang sudah terbuka lebar sambil tersenyum. Sialan Yuta dan segala kekonyolannya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Tae, aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu"

Suaranya serak. Taeyong tau, Yuta sedang lapar dan bisa di bilang, Taeyong adalah makanan Yuta.

"Tunggu dulu, kita dimana?" ujar Taeyong sambil berusaha duduk dengan benar

"Kita sampai disini semalam. Ini perkemahan yang diceritakan paman Yunho. Akan kuajak kau berkeliling setelah ini" Yuta sudah bersiap menancapkan taringnya pada leher Taeyong sebelum pemuda itu mendorongnya lagi

"Tunggu, dimana Jeno? Apa dia selamat? Terluka?"

"Tenanglah Tae, anak itu sampai beberapa menit setelah kita. Sekarang dia sedang bermain dengan teman-teman barunya"

"Baiklah. Lakukan dengan cepat. Aku harus memastikan sendiri bagaimana keadaan Jeno"

Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya, sifat overprotective Taeyong pada Jeno sepertinya harus segera diobati

Taeyong merasakan taring Yuta menembus kulit lehernya, dia sedikit mengernyit karena rasa sakit yang dirasakan.

Taeyong memejamkan matanya, sepertinya Yuta benar-benar lapar. Biasanya Yuta tidak akan menghisap darahnya selama ini, paling hanya beberapa hisapan. Namun kali ini Yuta bahkan tidak melepaskan gigitannya setelah semenit. Taeyong mulai merasa pusing, namun ditahannya mengingat semalam Yuta berusaha mati-matian melindunginya sampai kesini.

Taeyong pada akhirnya menyerah, dia benar-benar pusing dan berusaha mendorong Yuta.

"Yu..ta,- ber..henti'" ucap Taeyong lemah sambil berusaha mendorong lelaki di depannya namun Yuta tetap menghisap darahnya

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Taeyong menoleh ke arah suara, dia bisa melihat pemuda berkulit putih sedang menarik Yuta agar berhenti menghisap darahnya.

"Kau mau membunuhnya setelah berusaha membawanya dengan selamat sampai kesini?"

Yuta tidak memperdulikan ucapan pemuda itu, dirinya malah menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan bersalah "Maafkan aku Tae, aku benar-benar kehilangan kontrol tadi. Sungguh"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Terima kasih sudah menghentikan vampire idiot ini" Taeyong berterima kasih pada pemuda yang tidak ia ketahui namanya.

"Dia Jaehyun" Ujar Yuta pada Taeyong.

"Terima kasih Jaehyun"

"Yah, tidak masalah" ujar Jaehyun sambil tersenyum "Taeyong, ini obat untukmu. Kata Baekhyun hyung kau harus minum ini"

"Minum saja, Baekhyun itu Dryad yang memeriksamu saat kau pingsan kemarin" ujar Yuta melihat wajah kebingungan Taeyong yang tiba-tiba disodori obat oleh Jaehyun

"Taeyong hyung ini bubur untukmu"

Belum hilang kebingungan Taeyong, sekarang muncul lagi pemuda manis yang sedang memegang semangkuk bubur di tangannya.

"Aku disuruh mengantar makanan ini padamu"

"Taruh saja di meja WinWin, dan terima kasih sudah membawanya"

Winwin meletakan bubur itu di meja di samping tempat tidur Taeyong seperti kata Jaehyun

"Cepat membaik hyung" ujar Winwin pada Taeyong "Dan Yuta hyung, kalau kau butuh darah bisa hisap saja punyaku. Kasian Taeyong hyung, dia terlihat pucat saat kau menghisap darahnya" ucap Winwin lagi

Ketiga orang yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing saat mendengar ucapan Winwin. Yang benar saja, anak ini polos atau apa. Kenapa begitu saja menawarkan darahnya untuk dihisap oleh vampire hanya karena merasa kasian pada Taeyong yang dihisap darahnya oleh Yuta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC/DELETE?**

 **Gyahahahha~ sekedar coba-coba buat nulis ff fantasi.**

 **Kali ini couplenya Jaehyun x Taeyong karena niat untuk nulis Kai x Se Hun sudah menghilang semenjak mbak Krystal menyerang(?)**

 **Disini emang bakal banyak makhluk-makhluk mitos muncul dan ada beberapa istilah yang emang author karang sendiri demi kelangsungan cerita contohnya "Degerli" yang author ambil dari entah bahasa apa di google translate.**

 **Gimana menurut kalian? Review juseyo~~ ppyong!**


End file.
